Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Be With You Paroles Kanji :''だからギリギリまで'' :''限界を越えていこう Over'' :''君の事 そして僕の事'' :''鳴らしたままのベル'' :''君は言い訳を もう考えてる'' :''気まずさに'' :''流されそうな僕は'' :''わざと陽気に'' :''しゃべり出す'' :''出会わなければ'' :''なんて思わないで'' :''もうちょっと早ければ'' :''変わっていたのかな'' :''君と だからギリギリまで'' :''限界を越えていこう Over'' :''誰も知らない未来'' :''信じたい'' :''そして'' :''キリキリ舞い しちゃったって'' :''見えてくるはずでしょ'' :''君の事 そして僕の事'' :''かじかんだ指先'' :''風にさらわれてしまう吐息'' :''傷つく事'' :''恐れずに僕ら'' :''もう、確かめ合ったって'' :''いいんじゃない'' :''冷たい夜明けに 一人見る夢は'' :''きっと二人 同じはずなのに'' :''君と雁字搦めの この世界を'' :''越えて行こう Over'' :''夢に見た奇跡'' :''信じたい'' :''後戻りなど 出来ないって'' :''気づいてるはずでしょ'' :''君のため'' :''そして僕のため'' :''きっと雨が風を'' :''やさしくする'' :''もうちょっと単純に'' :''自分を信じればいい'' :''Be With You'' :''君と だからギリギリまで'' :''限界を越えて行こう Over'' :''誰も知らない未来'' :''信じたい'' :''そして'' :''キリキリ舞い しちゃったって'' :''見えてくるはずでしょ'' :''君の事 そして僕の事'' :''君と雁字搦めの この世界を'' :''越えて行こう Over'' :''夢に見た奇跡'' :''信じてる'' :''後戻りなど 出来ないって'' :''気づいてるはずでしょ'' :''君のため'' :''そして僕のため'' Romaji ... 軽子坂高校校歌 (?) :''霊峰富士を仰ぎて遠く'' :''流れは清き神田川'' :''志操も堅き若人が'' :''集いて建つる学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' :''秩父連邦望みて遥か'' :''水面輝く千鳥ヶ淵'' :''理想も高き若人が'' :''集いて競う学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' :''弧峰筑波に朝日照り映え'' :''行手に広き太平洋'' :''希望も熱き若人が'' :''抱きて巣立つ学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' P3+(?) Theater (P4+?) :''Ah Ah Ah Ah'' :''Sorry, could you make the music louder?'' :''I cannot yet 'cause of my dream.'' :''Sorry, could you make the music louder?'' :''I cannot yet 'cause of my dream.'' Hen to Hen #X '''#X''' est le thème d'introduction de la version 3DS de ''[[Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Ryota Kozuka]], interprété par [[wink wink]], écrit par [[Kazuyuki Yamai]] et traduit par Toshihiro Takeuchi et wink wink. Paroles Wild Sales '''Wild Sales''' (''ワイルドに営業中♪'') est le thème joué pendant la scène au restaurant, dans ''[[Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream]]''. Ce thème est composé et écrit par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], et est interprété par le groupe produit par ce denier, [[DeathRabbits]]. Paroles Kanji Romaji Boku no Akashi '''Boku no Akashi''' (''僕の証'') est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]], et interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Paroles "Kanji" :Sleep walk まぶたが 思い出の闇へ誘う :雪が花を そっと枯らすように :知っていたはず くり返すものなんて無い :時の針が 僕を消してく :だけど 不思議 熱く今 涙 :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが :人いきれの街の 煙る空さえ :なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき :失くしたくないから いま歩き出す :Grayish dawn 夜明けが またひとつ夢を暴き :温もりさえ 砂の手触りに :でも歩くよ そこに何が待つかじゃない :これがきっと 僕の証さ :遠い 未来 胸に秘め 歌う :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた明日が :同じ声と出会う ただそれだけが :痛みが削り出す 僕という命を :赤々と掲げて いま歩き出す :Till my soul たとえ 僕が思い出に変わる :それでも... :冬枯れに響いた はしゃぐ誰かの love song :自分のことのように 胸を震わす :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが :手をつなぐ刹那の 息遣いさえ :なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき :失くしたくないから いま歩き出す "Romaji" :Sleep walk mabuta ga omoide no yami he sasō :Yuki ga hana wo sotto karasu yō ni :Shitteita hazu kuri kaesu mono nante nai :Toki no hari ga boku wo keshite ku :Dakedo fushigi atsuku ima namida :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga :Hitoikire no machi no kemuru sora sae :Nanigenai jikan no moeru yō na kirameki :Nakushitaku nai kara ima aruki dasu :Grayish dawn yoake ga mata hitotsu yume wo abaki :Nukumori sae suna no tezawari ni :Demo aruku yo soko ni nani ga matsu ka janai :Kore ga kitto boku no akashisa :Tōi mirai mune ni hime utau :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta ashita ga :Onaji koe to deau tada sore dake ga :Itami ga kezuri dasu boku to iu inochi wo :Akaaka to kakagete ima aruki dasu :Till my soul tatoe boku ga omoide ni kawaru :Sore demo… :Fuyugare ni hibi ita hashagu dareka no love song :Jibun no koto no you ni mune wo furuwasu :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga :Te wo tsunagu setsuna no ikidzukai sae :Nanigenai jikan no moeru yō na kirameki :Nakushitaku nai kara ima aruki dasu Brave - Yūki wo Dashite Miyou, Imasugu